Railroad Crossing
Overview A railroad crossing is used on roads to warn that they are crossing a rail line and to watch for trains. Railroad crossings usually contain lights, bells, and gates, they may also have lights, bells but no gates, there may even just be crossbucks installed or just no equipment at all. However, if the rail line and road are grade separated, level crossings are not used. Railroad crossings first appeared in Ultimate Driving III, where players could drive a train on a short stretch of track through a highway grade crossing on SR 896 after leaving the Newark rail station. This line was the only functional rail service in the history of the UDU, with functioning trains not to be added in the current series. Level crossings are also intended as props, with most of them non-functional as part of the rules. Reminder: By law in most areas, all buses are required to stop at level railroad crossings before crossing the tracks, even if the signals are not activated. If you are driving a bus, turn on the hazard flashers when you stop at a level crossing to warn other drivers. ''' '''Reminder: All protected level crossings cannot be activated and do not have controls. The control boxes have been intentionally removed to prevent abuse and prevent spammers from blocking the roads. Level Crossings Currently In Use UD: Monroe Level crossings can be found in Waxhaw and the more rural areas of the game. The rail yard access also contains a few unmarked level crossings. Locations * Waxhaw: On NC 16, Broome Street and Church Street between North Main St. and South Main St. (Buses are not required to stop at this crossing if a green light is displayed) * NC 200 between NC 75 and White Oaks * North Main Street just west of NC 75 * Road connections between North Main Street and NC 75 east of Waxhaw UD: Currituck One can be found at the Currituck spawn on US 13, serving a train ferry (barges can be found just east of US 13). It could originally be activated by the control box but it was later removed. This was to prevent the gates from being intentionally lowered or spammed to block traffic which violates the rules in UDU. Another crossing can be found just north of Fort Landing. Note: Driving on the tracks across the Currituck level crossing will NOT activate it, as part of the rules against blocking traffic in-game. Your vehicle may also get stuck on the tracks. Former Crossings. UD: Pleasant Valley, Iowa * Two could be / found, in Coalsville near the grain elevator. One is a non-protected crossing while the other is controlled by wig-wag signals. The game was closed in July 2018. Future Crossings. UD: Newark * A level crossing can be found in the Beta Testing game of Newark, the crossing does not contain any equipment but this is subsequent to change. Formerly, the rail line was elevated over the eastern portion of the map. Legacy Crossings Ultimate Driving III The city of Newark has a few rail crossings, all of them without gates on a single passenger line, found at SR 896 near the train station and SR 26. The only functional crossing was the one at SR 896, activating if a player-controlled train was detected in the area close to the road. These did not have any sounds unlike the functional ones in the current signals. Vehicles were required to stop for the train if the alternating red lights were displayed. Other Known Crossings * The original UD: Council Bluffs had a functioning crossing signal on its first day of operation, complete with a control box. The controls were removed due to abuse and people randomly activating the signal, intentionally causing traffic jams. * UD: III has the first known crossings. They can be found on SR 26 and SR 896. Did you know? * Some rail crossings, especially those near or at an intersection are tied to traffic lights as part of preemption. If a train approaches, the traffic signals will stop all vehicle and pedestrian movement. * The crossings do not have control boxes to prevent players from using the crossing to block traffic. * When control boxes were present, level crossings would sound and would show alternating red lights if they were activated manually. However, AI trains will not be added so the crossings will not automatically activate. Category:Game Features